Hope to see you smile again
by HappySnaping
Summary: Tout avait toujours été ainsi. Lui avait toujours été amer, déçu par la vie. Tobias avait toujours été violent, pervers. Et Hope, Hope, il avait toujours été tellement innocent. Inspirée par Sombraline. M pour violence sur mineur. Sirius/Severus.


**NDA :** Bonjour tout l'monde, bon, voilà, je me lance dans l'écriture de fictions Harry Potter ^^ Vous êtes avertis, si c'est M c'est pas pour rien. Y aura pas de lemon, mais de la violence, assez. De la maltraitance sur mineur notament.

Celle-ci est ma première, il y en aura sans doute d'autres, enfin j'espère ! Je vous laisse découvrir, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !

P.S : Je ne définie pas de laps de temps entre mes chapites, j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé, donc j'écrirais quand j'aurais le temps, sauf que c'est pas ma seule fiction, et que rien que ce chapitre m'a pris 5 ou 6 heures !

**Disclaimer**** : **Tous les personnages - A part Toby Snape - appartiennent à J.K.R. Et l'histoire m'a été inspirée par les fictions de Sombraline ! ^^

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey Sev'<strong>

**J'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis que c'est mon cas, donc, autant me taire, n'est-ce pas ? Ecoute… Je sais que je t'ai déjà écris il n'y a pas très longtemps, que les vacances de Noël sont vraiment très proches, et que je dois apprendre à me débrouiller seul, et je ne veux surtout pas que tu penses que je suis lâche ou faible, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre (ne lèves pas les yeux au ciel comme ça, je sais bien que _toi, _tu arrives très bien à supporter tout, tout seul, et que tu ne plains _jamais_ !). Je t'écris parce que… j'ai si peur Severus… Je suis tout seul ici, et il est tellement... _violent_… Les professeurs me regardent avec de plus en plus d'insistance, et je crois que Mrs Banner ne m'a pas crû quand je lui ai dit que j'avais ce bleu sur ma joue parce que je m'étais pris une poignée de porte... la semaine dernière, il m'a encore cassé deux côtes, et mon poignet gauche a une forme bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est mal ressoudé depuis la dernière fois… je ne te parle pas de mon visage,... j'espère que tu arrives à me lire, je me rends compte que mon écriture n'est pas très… il vient de partir, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être t'écrire ? Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger, je te promet que je ne le ferais plus avant les vacances, j'espère que tu ne vas pas t'énerver, je..."**

Les mots ici avaient été raturés, rendant impossible la lecture. Le lettre reprenait plus bas :

"**Ta dernière lettre m'a beaucoup fait rire. J'ai visionné la scène dans ma tête, et je me suis marré tout seul comme un bouffon, tu sais ? Pas trop fort, bien sûr. Mais c'était cool quand même. J'ai lu la lettre et j'étais là : Ont-ils réellement versé une potion de coloration dans les plats du petit déjeuner ? Dans _tous_ les plats ? Rien que d'imaginer le professeur Dumbledore bleu comme un Stroumphf ou le professeur McGonagall, avec la peau rouge et les cheveux jaune, perdant son vocabulaire soutenu et implorant les Merlin de lui révéler le crime elle avait commis dans une vie antérieure pour être affublés de pareils crétins; et Sirius, James, Rémus et… peut-on réellement inclure Peter dans leur groupe ? En tout cas, ces trois-là sont géniaux. Oui, oui, je sais, je m'étends encore une fois sur leur sujet. C'est juste que, j'aimerais tellement les rencontrer en vrai, au moins une fois… J'arrête. Promis. Mais, si tu as du nouveau, une nouvelle farce ou quoi que ce soit, tu me préviens, hein ?**

**Cette lettre est vraiment très mal écrite, je suis désolée. Ça doit être le stress. Il est juste parti acheter des clopes, je crois, donc il va bientôt rentrer… Alors, je te laisse, ok ? Si je veux t'envoyer ça, j'ai intérêt à le faire avant qu'il n'arrive. Je ne t'ai pas fait part de la moitié des choses dont je voulais te parler, mais je suppose que j'aurais toutes les vacances pour le faire. Et t'écrire m'a calmé. Tu me calmes même quand tu n'es pas là, génial, non ? En attendant, une réponse, pleaaaase.**"

**Passe le bonjour à Lily – elle me manque aussi – et prends soin de toi, surtout !**

**A une prochaine fois !**

**Ton frangin,**

**_Tobias Jr Snape, Toby quoi, et Hope pour toi, seulement pour toi_.**"

Severus relut la lettre plusieurs fois, assis sur le bord du lac, point noir au milieu d'un tapis épais de neige. Machinalement, il porta sa main à son cou et serra fort le collier que son frère lui avait offert, l'année précédente, pour son anniversaire. C'était une chaînette en argent toute simple, avec un anneau en onyx tenant lieu de pendentif. Severus n'aimait pas les bijoux, normalement. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait déjà proposé d'en porter un avant que Hope ne lui amène la chose en question, grossièrement emballée dans du papier journal, le 9 janvier de l'année précédente. Bien, évidemment, Severus n'avait aucun doute sur la manière dont son frère s'était procuré l'objet, mais il ne lui avait rien demandé, rien reproché. Inutile de gâcher la magie du moment, et c'était une des seules fois où on lui avait offert un cadeau.

Donc, Severus le portait tout le temps. Plus qu'une simple coquetterie, une babiole à laquelle il avait fini par s'attacher, le collier était un peu comme un moyen de conserver un lien perpétuel avec Hope. Une manière également de se rappeler son but, le seul qu'il n'aurait jamais dans sa vie. Une consolation lorsque les choses devenaient un peu trop difficiles à supporter. La raison de ne pas se laisser abattre, jamais.

Le garçon relut une dernière fois la lettre. Comme souvent lorsqu'il était désemparé, il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, avant de se frotter les yeux, soudainement très las. Hope n'allait pas bien du tout. Un rictus tordit soudainement ses lèvres. _Crétin_. Evidemment que son frère n'allait pas bien ! Quel gamin de 10 ans tout juste pouvait réellement être bien en étant enfermé presque 24 heures sur 24 avec une ordure qui osait prétendre être son père, avec un ivrogne violent et pervers, autant dans ses méthodes que dans sa façon de penser…

L'écriture de Hope était complètement désordonnée, saccadée, pendant la première motiée de la lettre. Severus l'aurait qualifiée de brouillonne, s'il ne savait pas pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'un manque de soin de la part de son frère (qui soit dit-en passant était autant, voire plus maniaque que lui), mais plus probablement de l'état dans lequel il était après s'être fait sérieusement cogner dessus. « Il vient de partir… » Disait-il. Severus avait rarement vu son frère après une sévère séance de coups. Lorsqu'il était à la maison, il faisait bien évidemment tout pour être la cible privilégiée de son géniteur. Après tout, c'était lui le grand frère. Mais parfois, _tout_ n'était pas suffisant, et il devait assister impuissant - car la plupart du temps lorsque cela arrivait, lui avait déjà eu sa part, suffisament grosse pour le laisser haletant, bavant par terre - au spectacle de son cadet réduit en miette, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, par Tobias.

Après ces moments-là, Hope perdait tous ses repères. Pas étonnant. Il restait là, par terre, ses énormes yeux noirs grands ouvert, comme ahuri, comme si quelque chose en lui n'arrivait pas à croire, à assimiler, ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, en position foetale, cherchait sa respiration, ne la trouvait pas, se mettait à paniquer complètement, murmurrant un litanie de mots, souvent sans queue ni tête. Il pleurait aussi, évidemment, et les petites tâches qui parsemaient le papier, qui avaient parfois fait couler l'encre et déformer un peu plus les mots, n'étaient sûrement pas des goûtes de pluie. Même Severus avait du mal à l'approcher, pendant ces laps de temps qui suivaient la punition. Surtout quand Tobias avait décidé de s'_amuser_. Hope ne voulais aucun contact après les coups.

Seulement des mots.

Seulement des promesses.

Les phrases de la lettre, parfois incohérentes, - Severus nota les multiples ratures, en plus de nombreuses hésitations - témoignaient également de la détresse de son frère, et il s'en voulut profondément d'être à Poudlard, à vivre des journées paisibles alors que son frère était en enfer et qu'il n'était pas là-bas pour le protéger. Enfin, paisible était un bien grand mot, mais les deux positions n'étaient même pas comparables.

Severus soupira et passa encore une fois une main dans ses cheveux, avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Il… il allait lui répondre tout de suite, voilà. Les vacances n'étaient pas loin, une petite semaine et deux jours et il pourrait s'enquérir lui-même de l'état de son Hope, avoir des bonnes discussions avec lui. En particulier _une_ certaine discussion, Sev', murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Non, se rabroua t-il tout de suite. Il ne fait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Pas déjà. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour l'instant était de consoler son frère, de le rassurer et de le faire rire, si possible.

Les maraudeurs avaient sévit cette semaine, donc de ce côté-là, pas de soucis. Severus se renfrogna. Il avait fait l'insigne erreur de mentionner les maraudeurs, une fois qu'il parlait de Poudlard à son frère - c'était une des seules choses qui le calmait, qui l'amusait, qui le faisait oublier un peu la situation médiocre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Malheureusement pour Severus, les pitreries de ces trois cons - Pettigrow ne comptait _vraiment_ pas - avait fait rire le petit. Ses rires étaient tellement rares, et Hope avait tellement insisté pour en apprendre plus sur eux... Severus avait cédé, évidemment. Et voilà qu'il en était maintenant réduit à jouer le journaliste people dans le but de narrer à son frère le plus de blagues stupides de ces trois Griffondors dont il était question. Toutes les blagues, sauf celles dont il était victime, bien sûr. Hope voyait actuellement les maraudeurs comme étant de gentils farceurs ayant pour unique but d'amuser la galerie, mais sans être mesquin avec les autres, ça non ! Severus ricana amèrement.

Il se leva et enleva machinalement la neige qui était sur sa cape. Il allait falloir qu'il se dépêche, il voulait passer à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir de métamorphose après avoir écrit sa réponse à Hope, et tout ça avant le dîner. Il entreprit donc son ascension vers le château. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques mètres qu'une boule de neige particulièrement glacée lui attérit directement dans la nuque, le faisant sursauter.

-Snivelluuuuuuus !

Severus ferma les yeux.

"Oh non, pas eux..." Les maraudeurs ne l'embêtaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant depuis que Potter sortait avec Lily. Bien que gêné au départ - virilité masculine oblige - Severus lui en avait été très reconnaissant. C'était pour cela qu'en échange, il ne lui disait pas que son mec et sa bande venait lui chercher des noises dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Lily méritait d'être heureuse, et si on considérait l'air rêveur qu'elle abordait depuis quelques semaines, elle l'était réellement. "Assez pour ne pas se rendre compte que son meilleur ami va de plus en plus mal et que son mec lui ment pour obtenir ses faveurs" murmurra une voix dans sa tête. Il la fit taire. Mais au fond de lui, il le savait, il avait de la rancoeur. Même si lui ne se plaignait pas directement à Lily, les blagues des maraudeurs à Severus constituaient un des plus gros sujets de conversation de Poudlard. Et elle, ne s'en rendait pas compte, perchée sur son nuage, elle... "_Chut. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Lily a le droit d'être dans les nuages, elle aime Potter depuis Dieu sait combien d'années. Et puis, tu as toujours été assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul, non ?_"

Instinctivement, Severus tenta de mettre rapidemment sa lettre dans la poche de sa robe sans trop se faire remarquer. Malheureusement, son geste brusque ne manqua pas d'attirer le regard de ce grand crétin qu'était Sirius Black.

-Ma parole, James, serait-ce une lettre que ce cher Snape tente de dérober à nos yeux ?

Severus suspendit un instant sa main, puis finit par mettre sa lettre dans sa poche, tranquille en apparence.

-Une lettre ? Qui pourrait bien avoir envie d'écrire à… ça ?

L'attroupement qui se formait autour d'eux commença à ricaner doucement. Quelques sifflement sortirent du tas. Severus resta impassible. Ces bouffons allaient s'amuser un peu, comme d'habitude. Ensuite, ils partiraient. Inutile de répondre à leurs provocations, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses, donc rendre la confrontation plus longue, et le retarder un peu plus. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que Severus avait compris ça. Etant quelqu'un d'extrêmement fier, la résolution qui avait découlée de cette déduction - à savoir éviter le plus possible de répondre aux piques des maraudeurs, et rendre leurs accroches mutuelles aussi rares que possibles - avait été plutôt difficile à tenir les premiers jours. Maintenant, il essayait juste de ne pas y prêter attention.

De toute façon, il faisait de moins en moins attention aux choses et aux gens depuis ces temps-ci.

Il leva les yeux vers Potter - qui, ne l'avait-il pas mentionné, était, tout comme Black, une grande andouille, pouvant de loin être éventuellement assimilé à un porc épique - Potter donc, qui agitait stupidement sa main devant ses yeux - à Severus.

-Ouhouuuuu, Snape. Tu es sourd ?

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il avait visiblement raté quelque chose.

-Tu ne dis rien, Snivy ? Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre quand on te pose une question, sourit férocement Black.

Qui sortit sa baguette. "Et merde", pensa Severus. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement vers la poche intérieure de sa robe, où se trouvait sa propre baguette, Severus entendit ce crétin de Potter s'écrier :

-Levicorpus !

Severus ne remarqua pas tant que ses robes, à mesure qu'il se retrouvait suspendu la tête en bas dans les airs, se retournaient, exposant aux autres les guenilles usées qui lui tenaient lieu de vêtement - ce qui bien évidemment déclencha les rires de la populace spectatrice qui grossissait de minutes en minutes. Non, Severus s'inquiéta beaucoup plus du bout de papier blanc, blanc comme la neige qui tapissait le sol, qui, obéissant aux lois de l'apesanteur, retomba lentement vers le sol.

Tout comme sa baguette, et des quelques crayons que Severus gardait toujours sur lui. Et dont il se foutait royalement en cet instant.

Sentant son coeur d'accélerer, Severus tendit inutilement les mains - la lettre était désormais hors de portée - et se mit à crier - tout aussi inutilement - lorsque Black tendit la main et attrapa l'objet en question, avant de lever le bras bien haut, afin que tout le monde puisse voir.

Severus comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Il était sa proie péréfée depuis 6 ans. Il savait comment fonctionnait l'esprit pervers - ou terriblement immature, ça dépendait du point de vue - de Black. Les battement de son coeur s'accélérèrent un peu plus. D'une voix étrangement calme, mais néanmoins tremblante (et pas de froid), Severus lança :

-Ne fais pas ça, Black.

Le concerné lui lança un regard goguenard.

-Empêche-moi, _Sevy_.

Severus ferma une fois de plus les yeux, sentant la panique l'envahir. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien remarqué que son changement d'attitude ces dernières semaines avaient passablement énervé Black. Un fauve aime jouer avec sa nourriture avant de la manger; si elle reste inerte, attendant simplement la fin, ce n'est plus moitié aussi marrant. Black _aimait profondément _- et ceci personne ne pouvait le nier - voir Severus essayer de sortir sa baguette, essayer de se défendre; tout en sachant pertinnement qu'il était le plus fort, et que de toute façon même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, _lui_ était en meute, contrairement au Serpentard.

"Me voilà rendu philosophe et psychomage", songea la bouffe en question, sarcastique.

Black s'adressa alors à la foule que formait maintenant les élèves venus admirer la x-ième confrontation entre Snape et les Maraudeurs - ce qui en soi constituait un des passe-temps fovoris des élèves.

-A votre avis, qu'est-ce que la môman de Snivellus peut bien avoir de si important à lui dire pour lui écrire à moins de deux semaines avant Noël ?

-Pour lui écrire tout court ! cria quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

Severus ressentit comme un coup au coeur, puis une intense colère. Cela faisait trois ans que sa mère était morte. Même s'il lui en avait beaucoup voulu pour de multiples raisons qui ne regardaient que lui, il l'aimait. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire à ce connard de Black ce qu'il pensait de lui et de son humour bidon, quelqu'un parmi "le public" répondit.

-Elle doit lui demander de laver plus souvent son linge ! Non mais vous avez vu l'état de ses habits ?

Les rires fusèrent, les quolibets aussi. Severus, rouge de honte, serra les dents pour se taire. Inutile d'agraver la situation. Et puis, que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Quelqu'un d'autre prit la parole lorsque le niveau sonore baissa un peu :

-A mon avis, elle lui demande de se laver plus souvent tout court, reprit Potter en ricanant. Hey, Snape, j'ai envie de faire des frites, essore un peu tes cheveux pour voir ?

Les spéculations continuèrent, tranchantes et impitoyables. Mais Severus ne les entendait plus. Il voyait seulement Black déplier lentement le lettre. En désespoir de cause et parce que, oui, parfois, il faut reconnaître qu'on a perdu, Severus répéta :

-Black, _s'il te plait_. Ne fais pas ça.

-Mmmmmh, tu te répètes, Snapy. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre pour que tu...

-Accio lettre de Severus Rogue ! s'écria une voix furieuse.

La lettre s'échappa des mains inatentives de Black, et rejoint la propriétaire de la voix.

Une chevelure enflammée traversa la foule d'élève comme un boulet de canon. Lily Evans surgit dans la sorte de clairière qui s'était formée.

-JAMES JULIUS POTTER ! REPOSE-LE IMMEDIATEMENT !

Le Potter en question tourna la tête vers la rousse en pétard qui se tenait près de lui, et prit un air penaud :

-Mais, Lily...

La gifle claqua. Surpris, Potter relacha un instant son attention, et Severus s'écrasa sur le sol. Il y resta un instant, déterminant si quelque chose était cassé, puis se releva lentement, surpris par le silence qui s'était abattu dans le parc de Poudlard. Une main sur la joue, Potter regardait Lily d'un air ahuri. Black avait à peu près le même air de poisson qu'on a sorti de l'eau trop longtemps. Même Lupin et Pettigrow n'en revenaient pas. En fait..., Severus balaya la foule du regard. Tout le monde avait l'air choqué. Quelle idiotie. Tout ça pour une _gifle_. Si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner ainsi à chaque fois que _lui_ prenait une taloche...

Brisant le silence, Lily s'approcha de Severus et lui tendit sa lettre et lui murmura :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Il lui répondit par un micro hochement de tête. Il était un peu sonné, en fait.

-Attend-moi deux minutes, j'arrive. J'ai quelque chose à... régler.

Severus perçut une note de douleur dans son regard. Avant qu'il n'eut pu dire un mot, Lily se détourna et revint vers Potter. Severus en profita pour ramasser ses stylos. Il chercha un moment sa baguette au sol. Elle entra soudain dans son champ de vision, accompagnée d'une main. Severus leva les yeux. Lupin. Lançant un regard méprisant à son camarade, Severus lui arracha la baguette des mains avant de prêter un semblant d'attention à la conversation animé qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin. Le monologue, plutôt.

-... ai fait l'erreur de croire que tu pourrais changer, que tu pourrais grandir ! Mais tu n'es qu'un gamin immature et arrogant, James Potter. Tout ceci était une terrible erreur, considère que ça n'a jamais existé !

Lily tourna sèchement les talons, marcha d'un pas décidé vers Severus, lui prit la main et le traîna plus qu'elle ne l'emmena vers le château. Severus aurait dû se sentir heureux. Lily venait de plaquer James-Crétin-Potter, et devant tous ses pathétiques fans en plus. Pour couronner le tout, cela allait libérer pas mal de temps qu'elle pourrait passer avec lui. Pas qu'elle l'avait délaissé ces dernières semaines, mais disons que leurs conversations n'étaient plus aussi ffréquentes qu'avant... et qu'elles étaient plutôt courtes... En fait, il ne se rappellait pas lui avoir adressé plus qu'un "Salut" depuis le début de cette semaine...

Bref, Severus aurait dû irradier de joie. Pourtant son coeur se serra lorsqu'il jeta un regard vers le visage de son amie. Les dents serrées, deux traînées de larmes coulant de ses yeux, répandant du mascara - tiens, depuis quand Lily se maquillait-elle ? -, sur ses joues pâles. Lorsqu'il furent à peu près seul dans un des couloirs peu fréquenté, il dégagea sa main decelle de son amie, et la passa sur ses épaules. Lily fondit en larmes. Sans un mot, Severus s'arrêta et la pris dans ses bras. Lily pleura longtemps, plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait - en tout cas en présence de lui. Avant, Severus était très mal à l'aise de voir quelqu'un pleurer, ça le mortifiais presque, surtout lorsque la personne était un ami, parce que là, ça signifiait que lui devait le consoler. Mais depuis que Lily avait atteint un certain âge où les hormones prennent le pas sur le contrôle de soi, depuis aussi que Hope était suffisament âgé pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas autour de lui, pour mettre de mots sur ses souffrances, depuis qu'il passait des heures parfois à sangloter après que son géniteur, complètement ivre, l'ait roué de coups et rabaissé bassement, Severus s'était habitué à consoler les gens sans être trop... affecté ?

Lily se calma peu à peu. Malgré que Severus n'en avait au fond rien à faire, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards tantôt surpris, tantôt peu amènes, que les élèves passant dans le couloir leur lançaient. Approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de la rousse, il souffla :

-Tu ne préfèrerais pas qu'on aille dans la Salle sur Demande ?

Il devait discuter de pas mal de choses, en fait.

* * *

><p><strong>Survivants, levez la main ! Non sérieusement, je vous félicite ! Les prochains chapitres seront plus fluides, mais là fallait que je définisse le contexte et tout, et mon premier chapitre ressemble toujours à ça, donc désolé si ça vous a pas plûs : Que pensez-vous de Hope ? Il sera assez important dans la fic'. Je sais que y a pas mal de trucs qui ont l'air bizarre, mais tout ça va un peu s'éclaircir au prochain chapitre, avec la disussion de Lily et Sev'**

**On dirait pas que Sirius va devenir important, mais oui, j'me suis pas gourrée, c'est un des deux persos principaux. Vive les Slash Sirius/Severus ! :)**

**En tout cas, j'ai qu'un seul moyen de savoir ce que vous pensez... REVIEW Pleaaaaaaase :)**


End file.
